When the dead start walking
by NoneMoreUpdates
Summary: Starts off as K/R, but will be KiGo. A virus sweeps across the U.S. and people start dying, but they don't stay dead. Kim learns to survive in this harsh, new world, and stuff happens, I suck at summaries :P Rated M for Language, mature themes. CHPTR 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and the characters and concepts contained therein belong to Matt McCorkle, and Bob Schooley, and Disney.

Rated M for Language, and Mature Themes

Please read and review!

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuck," Kim thought to herself as she ran back to the old rusted green SUV, "How could I have been so stupid, I **knew **they were there, and I still took the chance! What an idiot!"

She tore open the side door of the vehicle and jumped inside, closing and locking the door, then starting the car and driving away down the crumbling highway road. Once she was at a safe distance, she stopped the car, quickly pulled off her tattered leather jacket and threw it into the passenger seat. She then looked at her arm, and let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in,

"Thank god, the skin's not broken," she thought. She ran a hand through her short red hair, then turned off the car and pulled the handle to lean her seat back. The redhead then closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_[ 10 months ago _

Bleary-eyed, Kim sat up in bed, her long red hair tumbling down over her back. Rubbing her eyes, she slid out of bed, grabbed her towel off the hook, then walked down the attic stairs and into the bathroom. The petite redhead pulled off the long shirt t-shirt she was wearing, then slid her underwear down her legs, and stepped out of them. Climbing into the shower and sliding the curtain closed behind her, she turned on the water, first to cold, to shock herself awake, then back to a more comfortable temperature.

Thirty minutes later, she walked into the kitchen, then stopped and looked around.

"The Tweebs aren't up yet?" she asked her mother, who was standing in front of the stove, preparing breakfast for her father, who was sitting at the table reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"They weren't feeling well," Mrs. Dr. Possible replied, "I hope it's not that virus that's going around, more than half the staff at the hospital have been away because of it."

Kim shrugged, and the doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it.

"Hey KP," greeted Ron.

"Hey Ron," Kim replied, kissing her boyfriend, "come on in, I was just gonna get something to eat, then we'll head out.

"Alright. Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P." He said, walking into the kitchen behind Kim. He walked over to the kitchen radio, and turned it on. It was in the middle of a news report:

_" ... Reports from all over the country of people acting strange and violent. No word yet if this is connected to the recent outbreaks of a previously unknown strain of the influenza virus that have been sweeping the nation. More on this at 6:00."_

Ron turned off the radio.

"That doesn't sound too good." he said.

"Kim, can you go check on Jim and Tim and see what they want for breakfast?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"Sure," Kim replied, then walked out of the kitchen and to door to the Tweebs' room. She knocked on the door then went in,

"Hey, Tweebs, Mom wants to know what you guys want for breakfast."

Getting no reply, she walked over to Jim's bed and shook him,

"Jim!" she whispered, "What do you want for breakfast?"

She stared at Jim's still form under the blanket, and something seemed wrong. Then she realized, he wasn't moving. At all. Not even the steady rise and fall of breathing disturbed the blanket. Kim screamed,

"Mom! Mom! Something's wrong with Jim, I- I don't think he's breathing!"

She remembered her life-guard training, and pulled the blanket off of him. She started performing CPR, when her mom rushed into the room. Anne pushed her daughter away, then put her ear to Jim's mouth to check his breathing. She then grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. Tears started forming in the female doctor's eyes and she started CPR.

"Mom?" Kim choked back a sob as Mr. Dr. Possible came rushing into the room, followed closely by Ron. Ron came up behind Kim and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and started crying into his chest, and he put his arms around her. Anne gradually slowed down giving CPR, and eventually just stopped and stood there, tears running freely down her face. James walked over to her, and pulled his wife into a one-sided hug.

Suddenly Jim, or what used to be Jim, emitted a low groan, and they all turned to him. He opened his eyes, which were no longer blue, but a dark yellow, and bloodshot.

" J- Jim?" Anne asked, and she ran over to him and lifted him out of bed and into a hug. His eyes moved from Kim to Ron to Mr. Dr. P, then settled on Anne's neck, which was right in front of his face. Almost instantly, faster than they could see, the thing that was once Jim Possible bit down on the soft flesh of his mother's jugular. Blood seeped out of his mouth, and everyone in the room screamed and rushed over. Anne let go of what was once her son, and as he fell to the floor, a large chunk of her neck went with him, tearing from her with a sickening noise. Kim went over to the corner of the room and threw up, just in time to avoid the small form of Tim --whom they had neglected to check on-- who jumped onto Ron instead, and took a small bite out of his shoulder. Ron hollered and threw him off, just as Anne collapsed, shaking from the shock of losing so much blood. The Jim- and Tim-Things then ganged up on James as he ran over to help his wife. Ron grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her out of the room, closing the door behind them and propping it shut with a chair. He slid to the floor, then, panting, he spoke:

"K- Kim, I think- I think I need medical attention. Call 911."

Kim ran to the kitchen phone, then changed her mind and ran to the sink, where she threw up again. Wiping her mouth, she walked back to the phone, picked up the receiver, and jumped when she heard something bang against the door to the Tweebs' room. Recovering, she dialed the number. A woman's voice picked up on the other end.

_"Hello, this is 9-1-1 Emergency."_

"Th- this- this is Kim Possible. My- my brothers have gone crazy, they- they attacked my parents and my boyfriend I- I need an ambulance."

_"Please stay calm ma'am, where are you right now?"_

"I- I don't- There's so much blood, oh god, please hurry."

Kim dropped the phone and ran over to Ron, tearing a strip of cloth off of the bottom of her shirt. She wrapped the cloth around Ron's small shoulder wound and tied the ends, stifling the flow of blood from it. She helped him to his feet, and led him to the kitchen table, where they both sat. Ron was sweating, and look pale and gaunt, and Kim sat with her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. after a few minutes, she was shaken out of her stupor by the sound of sirens in the distance. She looked across the table, but Ron wasn't sitting there any more. Suddenly terrified, she stood up. Ron was lying on his side on the seat, shivering, looking even paler than before, and like he hadn't eaten for days. She helped him to his feet, then, realizing that he couldn't make it under his own power, draped his arm over her shoulder, and helped him to the front door. She opened the door to find a police car and an ambulance with two paramedics unloading a stretcher. She handed Ron off to the paramedics and walked over to the police officers, hugging herself, and rubbing her arms.

"They- they're in the bedroom, second door down the hall, on the right," she spoke in a low, tired voice, then tears started running down her face. "I- I think my mother might be- might be- There- there was so much blood, oh god."

The two officers nodded grimly, then drew there guns and strode into the house. She walked over to where Ron was lying on a stretcher, being loaded into the ambulance.

"KP, I- I don't feel so hot." he said. Ron was white as a ghost now, and when Kim looked into his eyes, she noticed that they were no longer the normal brown, but a bit more yellow, and getting lighter and more bloodshot by the second. He then lay unnaturally still, and Kim tried to imagine she could still see the rise and fall of his chest as he was hurriedly loaded into the ambulance. She fell to her knees, and put her head in her hands. The ambulance quickly drove away.

She heard gunshots emanate from the house, but they barely registered, merely making her curl up in the fetal position on the road. She saw the two officers walk from her house, one covered in bite- and scratch-marks, the other with blood splattered on his shirt and pants. She closed her eyes.

* * *

_[ Present _

Kim awoke from her light sleep, and sat up, tilting the chair back up to support her back. She looked out the side window, and nearly crapped herself as she saw what had woken her. Through the metal grille she had welded to the inside of the door to cover the window, one of **them** was standing, pounding on the glass. It was one of the more disgusting ones, with it's jaw and half it's face missing. Most of it's chest was gone too, leaving it's innards hanging out, trailing on the road behind it. She opened the glove compartment, and took out one of her revolvers. Her finger hovered over the button to lower the window when she decided to just conserve her ammo. Instead she just started the car and drove off, leaving the thing to wave it's arms lazily after the retreating form of her jeep.

This time the redhead kept driving, going 60 kilometers before stopping at a gas station. She picked her revolver up off the seat beside her and opened the chamber, making sure it was fully loaded, then put on her jacket. She opened the door and stepped out of the car. Walking around to the back of the SUV, she opened the trunk, and checked her supplies,

"Hmm," she thought as she sorted through the cans of food, " running low on peaches... I should probably get some more beans too, while I'm in there." She pulled out the Ziploc bag of matches, "More matches too, by the looks of it." She slammed down the trunk, and started walking toward the gas station.

She checked the pumps, found that they were empty, then took a step toward the building, and stopped. She inhaled through her nose and caught a whiff of something like burnt bacon. The redhead started forward again, pausing at the window. Inside were four fire-blackened corpses, strewn about among the general disarray of the abandoned gas station. She opened the door, went inside, and knelt beside one of them. Aside from the usual minor to major injuries those things had, it was covered in slash marks, like it had been mauled by a large cat. She stood up, and walked over to the counter. On it was a folded piece of paper with the words "Read Me" on it in red marker. She picked it up and slid it into the front pocket of her leather jacket, then walked around to the other side of the counter, and started going through the boxes in the shelves under it. "Ha." She said, finding the shotgun and box of shells that she usually found in gas stations. She put her revolver in the side pocket of her jacket, and grabbed an empty box. Into this box, she threw the box of shells --She already had a shotgun-- , some cans of fruit and beans from the shelves around the store, and two boxes of matches. She loaded the box into the trunk of the SUV, then leaned against it, and took out the paper. Once unfolded, it revealed itself to be a road map of the surrounding area. A small area of the map was circled, labeled "you are here", with an arrow pointing to a small town a few hundred kilometers down the highway. Beside it was, when Kim checked her watch, what turned out to be today's date, and the words "I'll be here for 2 days". She folded the map back up and stuffed it into her pocket, then climbed back into the car. The redhead laughed out loud, suddenly excited with the prospect of seeing another human being again, even if, from the evidence, it seemed to be Shego.

Kim closed the door, turned the key, and started driving down the road.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, I don't know how often I'll be updating, but it shouldn't be too long.

Next Time: More events leading up to Kim's current situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and the characters and concepts contained therein belong to Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, and Disney.

I suppose I got the idea for the eye colour change in the virus victims from "Dawn of the Dead", I don't own that either.

Thanks to the people who reviewed and faved and put this story on alert, it definitely helped my confidence in my story-writing abilities :D

---------

_[ 10 months ago _

Kim was sitting in the waiting room of the police station almost catatonic. The station was bustling as the many Middleton PD officers struggled to contain the effects that the virus was having on the general populace. They had tried to call in help from washington and the military, but they already had problems of their own.

"Miss Possible." If Kim had noticed the officer that had walked up to her and spoken her name, she didn't aknowledge him, "Miss Possible, I'm Detective Freeman, sorry to keep you waiting, but as you can see, were a little busy here. I'd like you to come with me and answer a few questions concerning the... Events, of this morning. Can you do that for me?" Silently, Kim stood up and followed the detective into one of the briefing rooms. Freeman was slightly taller than average, with short, dark, reddish-brown hair and a goatee, and large, thick-rimmed glasses in front of his light-blue eyes.

He pulled out some crime-scene photos, shuffled through them, shuddered a bit, then put them away again, not wanting the poor girl to have to witness what had happened to her parents. Instead, he pulled out a tape recorder, placed it on the table in front of him, and pressed the record button,

"Miss Possible, could you please tell me what transpired as of 7 o'clock this morning?"

Kim went through the story, her voice hoarse, pausing every so often to wipe away some tears, or calm herself down. "Thank you. Er, I think that's all we need. Do you have a family member, or friend you can stay with?" "Yes." She replied. "Good, there's a payphone in the lobby you can use."

-------------

Kim called Monique, who came to pick her a few minutes later. Kim climbed into the passenger seat, and Monique spoke up,

"I'm so sorry about Ron and your folks, Kim. You can stay with us as long as you want."

They drove to Monique's house and greeted her parents, who offered the same condolences, then Monique led her to the guest bedroom. She then brought the redhead something to eat, which she did, having not eaten since breakfast, then left her alone. Kim, weary from the day's events, drifted off to sleep.

--------------

Kim awoke to the sound of whispers, and a pounding noise coming from the front of the house. She got out of the guest bed, then poked her head out the bedroom door, seeing Monique and her parents standing at the front door, with the lights off, looking agitated.

"What's going on?" she asked. "There's a group of people outside," Monique's father replied, "They keep pounding on the door, It's 3 in the morning." Kim walked over to the large, floor-length living room window, then pulled the curtains back a bit, looking at the people outside. It was a large group of about ten or twelve, and they all seemed to be pushing over each other to get to the door, which was strong, thankfully, or it might have collapsed under the weight. The redhead continued looking for a bit, then realized something else was wrong about them; A few of them were sporting injuries that would have left normal people in the hospital. One woman even had a large chunk of her face missing. Suddenly afraid, She slowly backed up from the window, but one of them noticed the movement, and turned towards her, the moon glinting off the yellow irises of it's bloodshot eyes. Kim turned to the others, "Get back," she ordered, "and find a weapon. NOW!". As she spoke the last word, a large shadow loomed up behind the curtain, and the window was smashed in. Now they could hear moans and snarls, and see the curtain move from the many hands now groping for entrance into the house.

Monique and her father ran out of the room, then came back, Monique carrying two long brooms with thick handles, and her father carrying a shotgun. Monique threw a broom to Kim, then they both got into a fighting stance. "Get behind me honey" Monique's father said to his wife. The rest of the window gave way, and the things that were once people started filtering into the room. There was a large boom as Moniques father fired the shotgun, and one of the things fell back into the rest, a large hole in it's torso. Kim hit another in the head with her broom, rewarded with a sickening crunch as it split open like an overripe watermelon. Two went after Monique, and she fended one off, but the other latched on to her forearm with it's teeth. She screamed and Kim came to her rescue, pulling it off and kicking it away, then cracking it over the side of the head with the broom. Eventually the rest were all dead, or deader, and the group was relatively unscathed, Monique and her father were bleeding from a few bite wounds on their forearms.

Monique's mother went into the kitchen and brought out the first aid kit, then started patching up her husband and daughter. Kim hugged herself then sighed. She walked over to where Monique's father had left the shotgun and picked it up, then walked over to the couch and sat down, holding the weapon to her chest, and keeping her eye on Monique and her parents. "What's the... Uh," Monique blinked and rubbed her eyes, which were now a shade of honey-brown, "What's the matter?" "N-Nothing," Kim replied, faking a smile. "Let's just sit here and wait for help."

A few minutes later Monique and her father fell to the floor, twitching, their eyes rolling up into the backs of their heads. Monique's mother screamed, and ran to her husband's side, not noticing when Monique seemingly recovered and jumped on her.

-------

Kim walked out of Monique's house, the shotgun in one hand, and the key to Monique's parent's green SUV dangling from the other.

-------

A/N: Thanks again for reading, kudos if you got the Half-Life reference.

Next Time: Either Kim meets Shego, or we learn how she tricked out her ride, or both, depending on what mood I'm in :P


End file.
